<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>INFALLIBLE. by Xoxo_Sadie21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593900">INFALLIBLE.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxo_Sadie21/pseuds/Xoxo_Sadie21'>Xoxo_Sadie21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Imprinting (Twilight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxo_Sadie21/pseuds/Xoxo_Sadie21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You get lost in the woods and meet a wolf. He grows strangely attached after saving your life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seth Clearwater/Reader, Seth Clearwater/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>INFALLIBLE.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Translations: Stelpa – Girl (Icelandic) | Mentions of small injures and violence and swearing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Go hiking</em>, they said. <em>It'll be fun</em>, they said."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The woods are just as creepy as the horror films make them out to be. You'd been hiking with a group of friends that you met merely two weeks ago—a group of friends that you hardly know. Being new to a small town where everybody knows everybody is a bit suffocating, now that you realize. You'd come here hoping to be left alone. Obviously, that never happened.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And now you're lost. In the woods.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tell yourself it could be worse—that you're lucky it's daylight. Still five more hours until sundown, after chancing a quick glance at your watch. Somewhere along the way, you all got separated. Which, okay, sounds kind of suspicious now that you really think about it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rub your hands up and down your arms to preserve at least some warmth—crazy chilly out here. You'd been an idiot not to bring anything decently heat-preserving. All you have is a flannel and a pair of khaki shorts. God, what the hell were you <em>thinking</em>?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thinking back on it, you probably should have brought a first aid kit considering there’d be consequences. Such as tripping over a loose vine and tearing open your skin.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The initial shock of blood oozing steadily out of your wound solidifies your surroundings into a bubbly haze. You press your palm onto it and that’s when the atmosphere takes a dark dive into the deep end.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A blur, too fast for you to see, zooms past you in the corner of your eye. And then, a voice like smooth velvet, leaking with a certain hunger you can’t quite comprehend.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It seems you’ve cut yourself.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes dart over to a figure standing far off to the side has your heart jumping into your throat. Red eyes, too mystical to be human, peer at you, wickedly raptorial. The burning intensity is nearly enough to have you scooting back in fright, but as you try, you realize there’s nowhere to go—the log digging into your back is proof of that.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Something nags at you—a sudden awareness of your situation. You’re out here all on your own, with no way out, cornered, trapped. You stay quiet, eyeing the figure warily.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if able to sense your paranoia, your unexpected guest forces a smile that’s too forced to be real onto her face. She prowls closer, lurking in the shadows, eyes like crimson diamonds, deranged, oddly locked onto your wounded knee. Her tongue darts out quickly, swiping hungrily over her lips.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tell me,” she purrs in a thick foreign accent, frighteningly tempted. “What would a beautiful <em>stelpa </em>like you be doing out here in the woods?” Then she tacks on, lips forming a small pout, “All on your lonesome?”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A shudder ripples through you. “I-I got lost.” You hate the way your voice breaks, and the woman—if you can call her that—only seems spurred by this. Something like reflex has you sputtering out a fearful, “M-my friends. They’ll be here.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An impish grin replaces the eerie entrancement on her face. She gives a low tsk. “I suppose I better be quick then.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It happens all too quick, and in a blur, the curly haired goddess with the diamond skin, lurches and lifts you off your feet, icy cold fingers dredged into your neck. Her jaw unhinges monstrously, daylight glinting off her sharpened fangs. Immobilized, you watch as she throws her head back, and with a piercing, shrieking growl, plunges forward. And your life, quite literally, flashes before your eyes.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In your peripherals, another blur, vastly sleek, lunges out from the shadows and shoves your attacker backwards.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stagger backward, gasping desperately for air, frantically checking for any neck wounds. There isn’t any. No blood, no punctures.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Another blur. Dark brown. Then, three more, giving into the chase as the woman who had been seconds away from sinking her teeth into your neck, darts off deep into the woods with a speed too fast to be human.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blurs, you realize, as you rapidly blink back hot tears, are wolves. Unbelievably massive and agile, snapping maws, low growls with a promise of death.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You try to make yourself look as small as possible right when another wolf with sleek, sandy fur, trundles up toward you, assessing you with large fallible eyes. “Please, don’t hurt me,” you rasp thickly, sinking weakly into the muddy moss surrounding the log behind you.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As if pained by this, the wolf whines desolately before lowering its massive frame onto its belly. Petrified, you hold your breath, and watch as it slews closer to you, almost hesitant to approach, but unwilling to remain in its place. The movement has you recoiling in fright. The wolf whines again, nudging its muzzle softly against your shin.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“W-what?” You croak, bewildered.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It nudges a second time and, all the while keeping an unwavering focus on you, darts its tongue out and laps over the wound on your knee. You force yourself to remain still, afraid that if you move, it’ll attack without so much as blinking.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your jaw slackens as you meet the creature’s chocolate eyes with a cautious reverence. It lets out a wolfish purr, bringing itself back onto its haunches and peers at you curiously. With a soft huff, it juts out its lean snout.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your brows furl in deep confusion before stuttering out, “I-I don’t know what you want.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Slowly, guardedly, it bends low and parts its massive maw only slightly before tugging on the hem of your flannel. The tug is suggestive, harmless. Ears perked; it gives a low huff through its nose once more.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Realization dawns on you then: it wants you to stand up, or, rather, follow it.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You stand up on shaky legs, making sure to keep pressure off your injured one, and balance yourself on the nearest tree trunk. The wolf keeps a careful eye on you as you do so, eyes flickering back to your face instinctively every five seconds.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once you have a steady rhythm, the wolf begins to lead you through the strewn brambles. You keep a steady pace next to the looming wolf, limping as your boots crunch over fallen leaves. A weird sense of safety beclouds the thing inside your chest, and the fast-pace thumping of it slowly descends into a calming drum.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The wolf with the burnt umber fur reappears shortly afterwards, causing you to huddle closer to your friendlier wolf. A gripping panic forces your breathing out in strangled gasps.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Strangely enough, your friendly wolf no longer looks so friendly. You watch, paralyzed, as it lowers its head threateningly, eyes slitted, lip curled back as it drags its tongue over the top row of its teeth. For such a considerably smaller wolf, it looms above its superior, taking on a fierce protective stance while stepping in front of you defensively. It lets out a warning growl, and the other much larger wolf, surprisingly backs off, head bowed in subordinate recession.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After what feels like forever, you hear an adherent huff, and then silence.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your wolf swats a silky, sandy tail gently against your back, and nuzzles the top of your head. He—you come to recognize it as male—makes a sound akin to a hum. A happily content sound. And it’s only when, out of the corner of your eye, you catch sight of the lazy sweeping of his tail.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A pleasant warmth overcomes you then, and you try very hard to ward off the smile that tries to break free.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not so bad,” you murmur, pressing your face into his thick mane. His incredibly soft fur tickles your cheek as he takes a measured step closer. In a remarkably innate gesture, he sits back on his haunches and gently droops his head onto your shoulder. His tails slithers around your comparatively small form, caging you to him whilst exhaling out in a lupine trill.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You don’t know how long the two of you stand there, just basking in each other’s presence. But as you pull back, you feel the sudden urge to curl up right there on the forest floor and take a nap. Your wolf must sense this, because he dips his head low and curls his canines around your shirt once more, and gives the gentlest of tugs.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In perfect provision, he directs you back to the road just as the sun is beginning to set low on the horizon. He looks reluctant to leave you by yourself, but you promise him that you’ll be fine, and give him a loving pat on his largely bowed head. He rewards you with a slobbery lick to the cheek, ears perking up ridiculously at the sound of your muffled laughter. Seemingly content with this, he turns around and, with a humble yowl, leaps back into the dreary, fabled woods.  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was stranded, Jed. <em>Stranded</em>.” You grind out, hand tightly curling around the payphone. “You and Micah—what the hell <em>happened </em>to you two?”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>On the other end of the receiver, your friend goes quiet, stewing in his shock. Good. Those idiots left you in the middle of the woods, and you nearly ended up wolf-chow, or whatever the hell that woman had been. You don’t even think she was human, though, you don’t tell them that. However, you do tell Jedidah Wilks—your supposed friend—that you’d almost been eaten alive, just because you feel like shoving it down his throat a little more.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh, and it’s raining, so you’re stuck. In this torrential rain. Wearing shorts.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Finally, he calls out your name, voice shaky, filled with a heavy guilt. “Oh, God, we—we're so sorry. Are you okay now? Where are you?”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You grip at your soaked roots and bang your head on the phone box. “I’m in La Push—where you bloody left me!”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He curses. “Shit.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” you seethe. “<em>Shit</em>.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Silence.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Did you need a ride?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” you mutter, teeth chattering. “Not from you.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“B-but—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll find one from somebody else.” Then, without so much as another word, you hang up. The sound of you slamming the phone down as harsh as you can muster reverberates through your eardrums, and you wince. Stupid. Maybe you had overreacted just a teeny tiny bit. Though, you can’t help the other part of you burn in its ire like a boxer left it a wrestling cage just before they’re about to lay one on their opponent.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A growl of frustration tears through your chest. You lift your foot and ram it into the pole beside you...only to immediately regret it soon after as a sharp pain shoots up your ankle. An automatic whimper flees past your lips.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That must’ve hurt.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a retort on your lips, you whirl around, ready to give this stranger a piece of your mind, but the words die out as you latch gazes. Whiskey-copper eyes, a sure-fire familiarity in the deep chocolate of them alighting something in your chest. Short-cropped hair now damp, clinging to his forehead that rests above a set of creased brows. Your eyes slowly take him in. From his outlined and highly defined muscles that stretch and ripple beneath a sky-blue tee while also gloriously soaked from the buckets of rain, all the way down to his feet that are strangely bare. If he isn’t careful, he’ll catch pneumonia.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes fly right back up to him, bizarrely magnetized to the color of his eyes. You feel a frown etch into your lips. Where have you seen them before?  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The boy, however, doesn’t look uncomfortable by your blatant staring, and instead, appears to be taking you in with just as much—if not more—brazen wonder. When his gaze deadlocks back on yours, you can’t help how moored you feel by the glazed vehemence swirling around in the specks of copper.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A strong urge to move closer settles in the pit of your belly, and after a moment, you shake your head, now hyperaware of how utterly stupid you must seem. “I-I’m—” you peer into his eyes again and let out a stuttering breath— “Sorry. You just, your eyes—”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His answering grin steals the breath from your lungs, but he remains content in the strange, gentled silence.  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You squint up at him and blink away the raindrops, still reeling from the familiarity of <em>him</em>. “I’m sorry if this sounds weird, but have we <em>met </em>before? I feel like I know you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a blindingly beautiful laugh, he holds out his hand. “Seth,” he says, voice warmed and somewhat strained. “My name’s Seth.”  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And suddenly, Seth is all that you know.  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>